A Very Tanner Christmas
A Very Tanner Christmas is episode twelve of season six on Full House. It originally aired on December 15, 1992. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis At Christmastime, Rebecca tells Jesse that she misses the times when it snowed during the holidays every year in Nebraska when she was a kid. So he cheers her up, or at least tries to, by spraying some "snow" and "ice" on the window of the back door so she can get that feeling of a white Christmas. Steve tells D.J. that he has been accepted to Daytona Beach University in Florida. She is not as excited about it as he is because Florida is about 3,000 miles away from San Francisco. While he says they can still call and write to each other, except during holidays (like Christmas), it isn't exactly the same and provides no comfort to her. Meanwhile, Michelle and Stephanie are obsessed with receiving gifts for Christmas, as well as the consumerism and commercialization of the holiday season; so much so, Jesse feels they may have forgotten what Christmas is really all about. On Christmas Day, Danny is depressed that he can't see Vicky because she is covering elections in Sweden. Steve comes over so that he and D.J. can exchange gifts. Her gift to him is an expensive jacket that he has had his eyes on, and his gift to her is a Daytona Beach University sweatshirt. She feels that his gift to her is an insult to injury, so she runs to her room. He goes upstairs, and she lets him know how she feels about him going to college so far away, and he accuses her of buying the jacket for him in an attempt to bribe him into staying in San Francisco. He walks out, turning her green Christmas into a blue Christmas thus far. After they have received their presents, and in order to cure their gift preoccupation (or so he thinks), Jesse takes the younger girls to a shelter for the homeless. There, they help out and discover that there is also joy in giving at Christmas; because as an old proverb (appropriately) suggests, "'Tis better to give than to receive". Stephanie apologizes for her and Michelle going crazy over presents, and Jesse tells them that he was once that way as a kid until his dad took him down to . He tells them that he never forgot that feeling of helping others, and he never wants them to forget that feeling either. All D.J. can talk about during the Christmas party at home is Steve. Danny soon figures out that D.J. really bought the jacket for Steve because she tried to bribe him to stay and talks to her. Santa Claus shows up at the party; then a second Santa shows up and lays a kiss on Danny – as it is Vicky in disguise. She was able to make it to the party after all. Joey, also disguised as Santa, enters the room. Seeing that Santa #1 is not Joey, D.J. removes Santa #1's beard and sees that Santa #1 is Steve in disguise, meaning Joey is indeed Santa #3. Steve apologizes to D.J. and admits that he was so pumped up about going to college that he didn't stop to think about how it would make her feel if he went to a college so far away. D.J. also apologizes to Steve for being selfish and not really thinking about his opinions. However, he decides to stay in San Francisco for junior college instead of going to Florida, so as to improve his grades. Jesse has a surprise for his wife in the backyard: he made a blanket of snow covering the yard, complete with a snowman. It turns out that Jesse has a friend who makes snow cones, and Jesse had him bring over enough to fill 17,000 cones and spread it around the backyard. Everyone else joins in the festivities by having a snowball fight (as a vocal version of "Winter Wonderland" plays in the background, and the EP credits appear, followed by a special holiday ending). Special Holiday Ending The last scene freezes to reveal the message "Full House Wishes You A Joyous Holiday Season", made to resemble a Christmas card. Quotes opening teaser: In the living room, Jesse is busy hanging up the family's stockings on the mantle. Jesse: Okay, we got Nicky, Alex, D.J., Stephanie, and Santa's favorite little helper, Michelle. Michelle: Jesse, I got a problem. Jesse: Lay it on me, babe. Michelle: to her stocking I don't know about that stocking. Jesse: What's the matter with this stocking? It's a beautiful stocking. Look at it, it says 'Michelle'. It's a great stocking. Michelle: It's okay, but this would be better. pulls out a homemade stocking that consists of a big red plastic gift bag bearing a big gold "M" on it (as shown in infobox photo). Jesse: Whose stocking is this, Bigfoot's? Michelle: What can I say, I've been very good this year! runs over, tickles her, and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. ---- [While the adults get their new tree ready for trimming, the younger girls are anxious for the big day and whatever they wished for.] Michelle: I hope Santa brings me that new Barbie doll. Stephanie: Michelle, Michelle, Michelle. You don't just ask Santa for a'' Barbie doll. '''Michelle': I know that. That's why I asked for a hula hoop and a doll's house. And another hula hoop in case the other one gets lost. Stephanie: Now you got it! the guys And in case the big guy forgets anything, I've taken the trouble in my never-ending quest to make your holiday shopping more pleasurable. hands out some sheets of paper to them. Danny: That's very considerate of you, Steph. You even added a color-coded map of the mall. Jesse: Girls, brace yourselves, but there's more to Christmas than presents. Stephanie: That's true. You could also return them for cash. ---- the presents have been opened. Michelle: That's it? No more presents? Stephanie: Didn't a certain uncle promise us a perfect gift? Stephanie & Michelle: Hmmm? Jesse: Yes, he did. Stephanie & Michelle: Yay! Jesse: But it's not here... and Michelle groan. Jesse: ...because it's too big. Stephanie & Michelle: Yay! Michelle: If it's an elephant, I'll call him Phil. Danny: Sweetheart, if it's an elephant, it'll sleep in Joey's room. No, Uncle Jesse has something planned to show you the real meaning of Christmas. Stephanie: All right! We're going to Toys R Us! Jesse: Wrong R U are you. Michelle: We won't miss the Christmas party, will we? Joey: Oh, you'll be back in plenty of time to see me play Santa. I think I'm going to try a new 'Ho, ho, ho' this year. How about Jerry Lewis? 'Ho, ho, ho, lady! Fly-man!' laughs apart from Nicky and Alex. ---- Stephanie: Uncle Jesse took us down to the shelter for homeless people. Danny: I know. What’d you think? Stephanie: There were so many people there. Not just grown-ups—kids, too. Michelle: When I saw them, it made me feel sad. Jesse: It’s okay to feel sad, Michelle. Those people are in a lot of trouble. ---- Stephanie: I’m sorry we went so present-crazy. Jesse: Ah, it’s okay. I remember when I was your age. I bugged my dad for an jumpsuit. Stephanie: Why? Jesse: Oh, because I already had the helmet. Anyway, he took me down to the Salvation Army, and I’ll tell you something: it made me feel so good to see you guys’ faces today, because that’s exactly how I felt. And I never forgot that feeling. And I never want you guys to forget that feeling, OK? Merry Christmas, girls. Michelle: Thanks for our Christmas present, Uncle Jesse. Trivia *The episode title is a play on , a very popular 1988 TV movie *The third episode to have the teaser tied to the main plot itself (the first two were "13 Candles" in season three, and then "Greek Week", the season four premiere) *The second of three Christmas episodes *Steve's "If the jacket fits, wear it" is a take on "If the shoe fits, wear it" *At the time of this episode, ABC was airing "Season's Greetings" promos featuring each of their show's casts, including Full House[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZivXHQce_o Full House ABC "Season's Greetings" promo] *Songs: ** As the episode opens: The first few notes of " " (instrumental, then sung by Jesse as he sprays "ice" and "snow" on the back door to make it more "Christmasy" and "wintery") ** "Christmas Day": *** The first few notes of " " (instrumental), as the family opens their gifts *** " ", as Joey takes the twins on a "sleigh ride" and then instrumental as D.J. talks with the wrestling team *** " " (instrumental), during the Christmas party *** " " (instrumental), as Santas #1 (Steve) and #2 (Vicky) arrive *** " " (instrumental), as Santa #3 (Joey) arrives *** " " (vocal, but not by the cast), as Jesse shows Becky her gift of a snowman *** "Jingle Bells" (instrumental) again as the greeting text appears References Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas episodes